


Prodrome

by BlueDayGecko



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDayGecko/pseuds/BlueDayGecko
Summary: Sanji gets touchy after a fight. Zoro is determined to get to the bottom of it.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Why bother finishing the things I've already started when I can begin something else entirely?

“Yeah…well fuck you too…”

 

Zoro watched mouth agape as the cook carefully tossed his cigarette butt overboard and headed towards the galley. The soft sound of the door clicking shut on the otherwise rowdy ship was baffling. Sanji didn’t get angry and gently close things. He kicked them to splinters and occasionally they caught fire afterwards depending on how upset he was. Franky would yell and sometimes cry but it always sorted itself out. That was just the way the cook operated, but this time it looked like he had genuinely hurt the man’s feelings. What the fuck was he supposed to do with that?

 

Their legendary arguments were commonplace on the sunny. They bitched, they fought, and they bitched some more…and eventually ended up in the storage room with someone bent over a crate. The crew wasn’t aware of the last part of their routine. There was no reason to upset the well-established dynamic… but recently things had changed between the pair. The rough uncaring way they handled each other had become more thoughtful and reassuring. Heated words had been replaced with equally heated kisses. The race towards their own pleasure was forgotten and the goal now was to draw the most sounds from the other, and the harsh criticisms and insults shared when it was over had been abandoned in favor of laying together, fingers entwined as they came down, sweat drying on their spent bodies. At least until the sound of nearby footsteps had them jumping back into their clothes.

 

Their relationship had changed, but their fights had remained the same. Violent but never serious. Nothing could cause Sanji to walk away from a challenge short of dinner burning. He may have been unsure of what to do with an emotional cook, but he knew he had to do something. Before he realized it his feet were carrying him towards the kitchen.

 

He peaked around the door cautiously in case the cook was in the mood to throw things but was surprised and a little worried to find the man seated at the counter, head cradled in his hands and missing the constant smell of a burning cigarette. Something churned in his gut. He didn’t like the defeated slump in the blonde’s shoulders. He walked up behind him and hesitated before placing a hand on the other man’s back.

 

“Hey, was it something I said? I was just messing around I didn’t mean any of it” Zoro mumbled clearly uncomfortable. 

 

Sanji blinked up at him tiredly like he was only noticing he wasn’t alone for the first time. Had he looked this worn out at breakfast? He’d never seen Sanji look so exhausted on such a lazy day. The steady hand on his lovers back began to rub broad circles without his permission, and his face must have betrayed him and shown his concern because Sanji was studying him closely. “No it was nothing you did, sorry for running off.” Zoro’s hand paused momentarily taken aback by the strange apology before it resumed with more purpose. Something was clearly wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

 

“What’s going on with you cook?” 

 

Zoro waited patiently for an answer while Sanji fidgeted uncomfortably. He sighed before dropping his head back into his hands.

 

“Can you get me a glass of water?” he sighed.

 

The swordsman waited, unsure if he should comply or if this was an attempt at dodging the question, but Sanji never asked him for anything. He had demanded things but he could not recall a single occasion where the cook had asked him civilly for something. It was important to reward good behavior right? He crossed the threshold into the kitchen and filled a glass from the tap before setting it in front of the man slumped over the counter. He mumbled his thanks before he downed the whole thing in one go, setting it off to the side and returning to his quiet scrutiny of the counter top. The swordsman was unsure of how to proceed, so he took the glass and refilled it before circling back to sit beside the blonde. Sanji sipped on the water, slower this time, while Zoro waited patiently.

 

“I’m not really sure. I just don’t feel right.” Sanji mumbled looking at his lap. He sighed and ran a hand over his face trying to collect his thoughts. When it was clear he wasn’t going to elaborate Zoro probed further.

 

“What do you mean? Are you feeling sick?”

 

Sanji groaned and rubbed his temples. 

 

“I don’t know. Maybe? It’s not so much sick as just…just off. I slept okay last night but I’m exhausted… and I’ve been so damn thirsty the last couple days… I’ve pissed eight times since I got up this morning its making me crazy. I keep tripping over my words, it’s like I can’t string a fucking sentence together… and I’m craving weird shit… all I wanted for breakfast was toast and cheese, I think I ate half a loaf of bread…that’s probably why I feel a little sick.”

 

Zoro rolled that information around in his head for a moment. “So you do feel sick. I should go get Chopper.” He moved towards the door but a thin hand caught his wrist. “Is that the only part of that you caught? I feel sick because I ate like an idiot this morning, I don’t need Chopper. I should get started on lunch anyways…”

 

Zoro waited but Sanji made no move to start lunch, he just sat nursing his glass of water. Maybe he was feeling worse than he was letting on. This next move was liable to get him kicked in the head.

 

“Do… you want help?” Sanji looked at him warily cautiously sipping his water before setting it aside empty again.

 

“Yea actually… can you…make lunch?” Sanji sighed and laid his head on the counter with a soft thump. He looked up when he actually heard Zoro’s mouth drop open.

 

“You…what? You don’t wanna cook?” Zoro knew the voice coming out of him was too high to be his own but no part of his brain was free to dwell on it.

 

Sanji offered him a weak and clearly forced smile. “I really don’t feel up to it… I know I physically could…I just can’t seem to get excited about it today… Maybe I can scrape together some sandwiches.” He stood with a sigh, walking around the counter where he began pulling things out of the fridge.

 

Zoro studied him with a frown on his face. Never had he ever seen Sanji unwilling to cook. He had walked in on this man in the kitchen at four in the morning half dead from battle convinced that he was making eggs benedict. The only reason he did not was that their argument over why Zoro was in the kitchen at four in the morning had woken the little doctor, who had swooped into the galley with an expression on his face so dark that Zoro decided he really didn’t need a drink after all. Zoro took the ingredients from the cook’s arms before giving him a shove in the direction of the closest stool. 

 

“Go sit down and tell me what I need to do.” 

 

Lunch went over fairly smoothly. No one mentioned the odd thicknesses of the tomato slices or the lack of cheese. Zoro sat in his chair and watched as Sanji stood by the sink washing up with Usopp drying. The two chatted easily and the sniper even managed to pull a few chuckles from the blonde. Maybe he was feeling better? He wanted to ask him just to make sure... actually he felt a strong urge to throw the man over his shoulder, tuck him into bed and bring him anything that would make him feel better. That was unsettling. He buried those feelings deep down and decided it would not be wise to check up on him with an audience, he would wait to talk to Sanji. Maybe he’d go train… or take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive! everything is gonna be fine! 
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________

After lunch had been cleaned up Sanji decided he would immediately jump into planning dinner hoping the preparation would excite him and bring back the passion he had been lacking the last couple days. He leaned back against the pantry door surveying his options while he nursed another glass of water. It had to make up for the shitty lunch he hadn’t even prepared himself. He had some spinach he needed to use up, and some nice cuts of sea king in the freezer…he still had time to pull them out…dammit shitty fuck did he really have to piss again? He growled before tossing back the rest of his water and stomping out the door. He recoiled from how blinding the sun was, why the fuck was it so damn bright outside? He stumbled his way to the bathroom cursing and squinting and by the time he made it to his destination he was thoroughly irritated. 

 

He struggled with his belt and the button on his pants momentarily cursing his fashion sense. What good were a beautiful pair of slacks if you pissed yourself because the fucking things were held up with everything but Velcro? He pulled himself free a little rougher than he intended and cursed his shitty sensitive male anatomy and this whole shitty fucking day. Finally…finally. He leaned one hand on the wall behind the toilet with a relieved sigh.

 

“Cook?”

 

Sanji groaned when Zoro began knocking softly on the door. He just wanted a moment of peace to take a fucking piss.

 

“Are you okay in there?”

 

“What does it sound like I’m doing in here Marimo?”

 

“…Sounds like you’re taking a piss?”

 

Sanji growled in frustration when the distraction caused him to mess all over the seat. He buttoned his pants and zipped them before fumbling with his belt. He felt inexplicable rage as he fought to get the damn thing fastened properly. His hands began to shake and he felt the need to break every in the fucking room. A lump in his throat startled him and he let out a harsh breath while letting his belt drop uselessly around his hips. He leaned back against the wall and brought his hands to his face before remembering he had yet to wash them which only irritated him further. Another gently knock at the door caused his jaw to clench and angry tears to spring to his eyes. He sniffled uselessly tipping his head back while blinking furiously refusing to cry for no fucking reason.

 

“…Sanji?”

 

Sanji ignored the gentle use of his name fearing he might full on start bawling if he dared to answer. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths trying to reign in his emotions but found it difficult since he honestly had no idea what the fuck he was actually feeling or why. He had just needed to pee! All at once his anger faded and he was left feeling exhausted. He ran a hand down his face before opening his eyes but was surprised at the pricks of light dancing in his visual field. He blinked a few times before pressing on his eyes. He opened them to the familiar flashes of color and light that came with the action and was relieved when the spots dissipated and didn’t come back. He heard the doorknob rattle and someone step a few paces away from the door. The idiot was going to try to break it down. Sanji leaned forward and unlocked and opened the door a crack silently before pulling his belt loose from his pants and tossing it on a shelf. He was straightening his cuffs as Zoro plowed through the door and hit the opposite wall with an impressive crash. Zoro cursed while cradling his head on the floor. He squinted up at the chef.

 

“Ugh… what the fuck Curly.”

 

Sanji stepped over the man sprawled on the floor to reach the sink where he washed his hands thoroughly. He looked around and when he couldn’t spot the hand towel that usually hung on the wall he flicked them dry in Zoro’s direction. Said towel was immediately flung at his face by the irate swordsman having become dislodged from its spot in the chaos. He muttered a sarcastic thanks before drying his hands quickly and dropping the damp towel on Zoro’s head. He ignored the curses directed at him and walked through what was left of the door hoping to make it back to the kitchen before Franky came around. He squinted against the sun as he made his way back to the galley, closing the door behind him. He looked around blankly trying to remember what he had been doing before he had to run to the bathroom. His eyes landed on the empty glass sitting on the counter. That’s right, he had been planning dinner.

 

How had he forgotten that?

 

He made his way around the counter and picked up his abandoned glass, hesitating before he refilled it. Considering how his day was going he was going to piss himself eventually anyways, may as well be hydrated. He shut off the tap and moved back around the counter with a sigh.

 

“Hey Sanji.”

 

He startled with a gasp, the full cup slipping from his fingers and smashing across the floor. Usopp immediately jumped up from his spot at the table with a squawk. “Shit! I’m sorry! I thought you knew I was here!” Sanji gaped at the sharpshooter absolutely gobsmacked that he hadn’t noticed another person in the room. What the hell was wrong with him? Embarrassment took over and he bent down to clean up the mess he had made. “Whoa! What the hell are you doing? You’re gonna get cut man!”

Sanji looked up dumbly as Usopp crashed into a chair trying his best to get around the table. He was still staring as the sniper kneeled in front of him. The blonde looked down at the shard of glass he held between his fingers unsure of what to do with it after being scolded. Putting it down seemed stupid but-”

 

“Hey are you okay?”

 

Sanji looked at his friend immediately seeing concern written all over his face. He opened his mouth to answer but didn’t know how so he just closed it again. Usopp frowned before gently taking the glass shard Sanji was holding and setting it on the floor. He gently grasped the cooks arm and pulled him to his feet. “Why don’t you sit down for a minute and let the great captain Usopp handle this?” He maneuvered Sanji into the closest chair before crouching down on the floor again starting with the biggest pieces. “Why once when I was a boy every dish in the village broke on the same day and-” He stopped short when he realized Sanji wasn’t listening, but seemed to be staring blankly at his hands resting in his lap. Usopp got to his feet abandoning the mess to get a new glass. He filled it with water before taking a seat beside his friend and offering him the cup.

 

Sanji took it with a muttered thanks before downing the thing in one go leaving the sniper a little stunned. He almost asked how he managed to chug a whole glass of water down without even breathing but the flummoxed look on his friends face kept him from blurting it out. Usopp struggled with something helpful to say. “You look…lost. And kind of like shit. Shit. Sorry. That wasn’t nice. You do look nice. But tired. I know I already asked but are you okay? Do you need Chopper? ...a hug? A snack? I know that’s kind of your thing but I could totally-”

 

“Usopp.”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I think I need a nap.”

 

“Yes! I can help with that! What do you need me to do?” 

 

Sanji rubbed his eyes tiredly before squinting at the clock. “Can you wake me up in an hour so I can start dinner?” Usopp jumped up from the table absolutely I can do that! And I’ll get the floor cleaned up! Sorry I startled you earlier, I don’t think I’ve ever done that before.” Sanji groaned into his hands. “Shit Usopp I’m the one who should be sorry. I really don’t know what’s up with me today. Thanks for cleaning up, I definitely owe you one.” Sanji offered his crewmate a weak smile before he stood from the table and carefully made his way to the infirmary door finding less glass that direction. He made his way through and stepped outside reaching for a cigarette before fishing around for his lighter. He wrapped his hand around it but stopped, suddenly feeling too tired to even get his cigarette lit. He shambled into the boy’s cabin where he immediately flopped into his bunk, clothes and all, and just managed to get a blanket pulled over him before he was in a dead sleep.

 

 

Zoro came up the stairs to the galley grumbling. Franky had torn him a new one before bursting into tears and crying all over the swordsman about how un-super he was treating the sunny. He was embarrassed to admit that it had worked. He definitely felt worse than usual when he broke shit. He had promised to help the cyborg fix the door but Franky had turned down his offer claiming he needed to be alone with her. He wandered up the stairs towards the galley trying to ignore the sweet nothings the cyborg was whispering to their ship. He needed to check up on Sanji. He had his hand on the doorknob when he heard a smash. He immediately let go and backed up. The cook was clearly still miffed about something if he was breaking shit. Zoro mulled over his options deciding it would be best if he waited for him to cool down. Sanji would be preparing dinner soon and whenever he pissed him off before a meal things tended to be a little too spicy. No he would sit outside and wait. Considering they were down to one bathroom for the moment it would be best for everyone.


End file.
